How a Little Girl Got Us Together
by Alyss Undead
Summary: A little girl by the name of Sapphire changes Dirk and Jake's lives. Will it end well? Maybe. DirkXJake OcXOc ( a little bit )
1. Chapter 1

First Jake/Dirk fic X3 hope you like. And yes, this is yaoi.

* * *

?'s point of view.

Hello. My name is Sapphire Egbert. And I am John't little adopted girl since Karkat had found me and gave me to him

soooo... Currently I am 13 and I go to Alternia Middle School with my friends Emerald Marysette and Rosey Lalonde and also I am the

school's super secret couples councilor, meaning if someone wants to be together, I make it happen no matter what. Today Rosey gave

me the job of getting these 2 high schoolers together and the bad part is.. The love is one-sided. BUT, there is nothing I can't do.

" Target approaching " Rosey whispers to me.

"I see 'em. Which one is it? " I whisper back, trying to stop fidgeting from being impatient.

"It's the Strider fellow. Go up to him once he's done saying bye to English."

I do just that. I happily skip over to the tall Strider fellow, giving him a polite smile and introduction.

"Hello sir. I'm Sapphire Egbert. Y'know? The girl next door silly! I have come to help you with your problems sir."

The tall, blonde male just stares down at me with a questioning look on his face. He just nods and makes a move to walk off.

I stop him by making a sniffling noise and make myself cry just a little. I look up at him with puppy dog eyes, mouthing ' please sir'. It

works a charm, seeing him bite his lip with guilt written all over his face almost makes me feel bad. He finally nods with a sigh.

"Alright kid. What would you like to help me with.." Dirk says with a small sigh. Obvious stress is heard in his voice.

" I want to help you with Jake. I saw the look in your eyes when you spoke to him sir. That and a little bird told me that you

needed help" I chirp as if nothing happened.

His eyes widen and a blush is almost visible on his face. 'gotcha ' runs through my head. A few yards behind Dirk is Rosey,

giving me a big smile and a thumbs up. I nod at his response. He looks absolutely dumbfounded as I give him a small unnoticeable

smile.

( 0_0 )

*Dirk's P.O.V *

How did this little girl know? Oh my god I'm hopeless.. I just stand there listening to the little girl talk to me about winning

his heart. The thing that caught my attention was her last name. Egbert... I've heard of it before... OHHH. That John twerp. Is this girl

his little sister? How does she know? Why is she asking to help? AGH... So many questions are jumbling around in my head it's just

confusing. Finally we swap cell numbers to stay in touch and I am free to leave. On the way home My phone rings. The ringtone of

PonPonPon goes off, letting me know it's the little Egbert girl, obviously already home because of her quickness like the wind itself. I

sigh and answer.

" Hello little girl. Whatever may you need with me?" I say casually

"Come over tomorrow. Uncle Jake is coming over for a visit with Auntie Jade. It's a weekend so we should have enough

time to get you two together am I correct?

"Uh-huh..." I reply

" OK. At 9:00 AM he should be here so come by at 8. Byeeeeee~"

YES! I can finally get together with Jake fucking English. Hopefully little girl's plan works.

* * *

Okay guys this is the end of chapter 1. Hope u like :D


	2. Chapter 2

OMG it's update time X3 if you'd like, give me feedback since i'm pretty sure i'll need it XD. I do not own homestuck but i do own sapphire

X3. enjoy peoples.

* * *

*Dirk's P.O.V.*

Sleeping last night wasn't very easy. You see, Sapphire was up sending messages and updating her art page all night,

making a dinging noise and alerting me every five minutes. Then I finally turned it off after debating whether or not to drop it in the toilet

and call customer service to get a new one.. But, being the person I am, I love my technology and so I finally turned it off after hour 1. I

just couldn't take it.

It's just about time to head over to see Jake so like I did everyday in the morning I got up, took a shower, got

dressed, and finally ate something. Very eventful right? Not really. Whatever.. Anyways it's time now and I must survive a day in the

Egbert household. Should be easy I hope..

*Sapphire P.O.V.*

Oh god this will be fun! Dirk is coming over and I finally get to see Jakey again! Also I get to feel good for getting the

two together. But sadly I have my own problems. Rosey wants to try going and advancing our relationship further. I'm scared. Anyway..

*ding* Oh lookey Dirk is here! I jump up from my spot on the floor and rush to the door, quickly pausing to read the text written on my

arm and pull my sleeves down.

"Hallo Dirk. Umm.. (1)bitte kommen. " I say trying to keep up my grammar. I need an A in German. Don't judge.

" I have no idea what you just said but ok. " Dirk says with a slight look of confusion.

I quietly nod, stepping inside and showing him to the couch right before the bell rings again.

"coming.. " i mumble, skipping to the door.

"Come in! it must be cold out there." I chirp as I greet Jake and Jade.

"Golly. It sure is. Thanks little one." Jake says with the same grin on his face as the one on mine. He ruffles my hair and walks into the

living room. I shut the door and skip to the big royal blue carpet greeting life and happiness to anyone who enters. It's quite intresting

as of what happens next. It's almost sad as of how awkward this is. I look at Dirk who was asleep on the couch. Poor guy didn't get

enough sleep. But alas that was my plan. Jake, being a umm.. person. Goes up to the sleeping Dirk and kneels down so their faces are

really close. His face inches closer very slowly. Then... He gets his hands up from the floor and launches at his stomach.

"I've gotcha now! " Jake cheers, tickling poor Dirk to death until they end op both on the floor, Dirk pinning Jake's arms down to the

floor.

Yep.. very interesting indeed...

* * *

And so that was chapter 2 of this story. It's happening guys :D! Hope you enjoyed. BTW, the numbered words are translated below.

yeperz XD.

come in


	3. Chapter 3

OMG i'm so sorry. I did not die or kill the story i just was caught up in something else sorry! now i'm back though :D.

* * *

chapter 3 THE OUTCOME-

Jake's P.O.V

Oh my goodness.. This.. Was NOT supposed to happen. Now I'm being pinned to the floor by my most secret of crushes and now I bet he'll

find out I like him! What if he's not gay too? Oh god this is not good at all..

Dirk's face inches closer to mine, making my eyes clench shut and my breath shutter.

" Jake? Wow.. this is awkward..." Dirk says as he sits up and onto my legs.

"I've been needing to tell you something.. I- " I begin just to be shut up by Dirk smashing his lips upon mine.

At first I'm stunned, but then I finally give in, kissing back and trying to gain dominance but immediately failing. Finally we pull back for

air.

"That.. Was amazing.. " He breathes, resting his forehead against mine.

" I love you Dirk and I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before. Thank you.. " I reply breathlessly.

I look over to the side for a second to see Sapphire awkwardly staring down at us from the couch. Her gaze meets mine and she winks

right at me as if saying ' your welcome'. I smile at her and then look back up at Dirk. I loop my arms around his neck and hug him

happily.

" Oh Jake, your welcome.. And I don't mind you waited to tell me. The truth is, your cousin helped mostly." He replies back to me.

I stare at him. " Cousin? OOH.. Sapphire. She's my niece. John had adopted- no found her in an ally and took her home so John's her

daddy. " I reply.

He stares at me, totally dumbfounded.

" Whaaa...? "

" Yep what Jake said is true sir " Sapphire chirps.

* * *

*two hours later*

* sapphire's P.O.V *

So everything worked out.. Yeah.. It's an interesting story if you think about it. Once they adopt I bet they will tell it to them.. Heh.

"Sapphire? Our guests would like to listen to some music. Go get your flute and meet me in the piano room. Kay sweetie? " Dad says.

I nod quickly, fetching my flute and sprinting downstairs to the piano room.

" What would you like to play today dad? " I ask.

" The piano refrain. I know you have been writing along to it and practicing. Just keep up alright? "

I nod and slowly play along with him, careful not to mess up and after what seems like hours it finally ends, and everyone has to go.

Jake goes with Dirk and I go back up to my room. And you know what? That was the story of how the little girl got the two hotties

together.

* * *

OK this is the end guys! if you want me to do something like this next, respond to this chapter with an idea. BYE GUYZ! :D


End file.
